


Getting Dressed

by maiaronan



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr: forsurvivals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4503294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiaronan/pseuds/maiaronan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen’s always wanted to see Claire wearing his board shorts. A ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Dressed

It was roughly 8 am when Claire awoke from a deep slumber. The shadows were gray against the walls of an unfamiliar space, the birds continued tweeting energetically from the trees outside the widow. Claire rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and sat up, her weight sinking into the mattress.

Beside her, she could feel Owen stirring. Claire vaguely remembered him showing up to her office at midnight the previous night and  _insisting_ that she stopped “acting like a deranged workaholic who’s married to her job and get a half-decent amount of sleep” to which her protests were shut down and she was forcefully hauled out of the park and into Owen’s car.

“Whatever it is, it can wait,” Owen had said as he started the car and wheeled out of the dirt track behind the office buildings.

Claire had thrown him an irritated glare. “Same could be said for you, buddy,” she grumbled, crossing her arms and sinking into the car seat.

“Claire, it’s been two weeks since we’ve spent any sort of quality time with each other,” Owen pointed out as they whipped through the jungles of Isla Nublar. “ _Three_ if you don’t count the sex from—“

“Okay,” Claire interrupted crossly. “I get your point.” Her face flushed. “But I’m waking up early tomorrow so I can  _finish my work_. I need to feed myself, Owen.”

Owen’s expression was blank. “Fair enough.”

So they’d sauntered into Owen’s bungalow, made a beeline to the bedroom, had mindblowing sex, showered, and then curled up next to each other and fell asleep.

Claire yawned and stretched the sleep out of her limbs. She leaned over the edge of the bed and groped around for her clothes. Everything was scattered messily around the room, per usual. She could turn on a light and make it easier for herself, but from Owen’s soft snoring she could tell it wouldn’t be polite to disturb him.

She grunted with effort as she picked up something off of the floor. It felt like her shirt from last night. She yawned again and slipped it over her head. She groped around to find her pants. She put them on.

Oh, wait, that was definitely not her shirt. Or her pants. The fabric practically swallowed her whole. She narrowed her eyes in frustration. Was she really wearing Owen’s dirty, gross, obnoxiously-colored board shorts—oh forget it. She’d find her own clothes and change out of them soon enough. She stood up from the bed and attempted to make her way to the light switch on the other side of the room.

She tripped over something solid. Her heels. With a crash, she staggered into the nearby dresser, knocking various objects onto the floor.

Owen bolted up. “Huh—wha—“ he startled, panting anxiously as his eyes flew open and panned around the room wildly.

“Shh shhh…” Claire whispered, cringing at the thought of setting off a panic attack. Loud noises and sudden movements were not friendly to either of them these days. “It’s ok, everything’s fine…I’m just trying to get to the light.”

Owen sighed and fell back into his pillow. He blinked at her sleepily, a devilish smirk creeping onto his face. “Are you wearing my clothes?” he asked, his voice still heavy with sleep.

Claire glanced down. “Yeah,” she said, flapping the oversized sleeves. “Couldn’t find mine right off the bat.” She smiled at him as she did a little twirl in his shorts.

Owen groaned and squeezed his eyes shut. “Oh my God.” Claire saw his hand fidget beneath the covers. “Come here.”

Claire rolled her eyes. “No, I can’t, I have to go to work.”

Owen clicked his tongue. “Just let me look at you,” he murmured. He reached out his arm. “Come on, Claire.”

Claire couldn’t resist. She clambered back onto bed. Owen wrapped her up in his arms. She sighed into the warmness of his chest.

Owen’s fingers tangled in her hair. Claire hummed in appreciation. “Want me to take off my pants?” she asked suggestively.

Owen shook his head. “What? No. I’ve always wanted to see you wearing my board shorts,” he whispered into her ear. She shivered as his warm breath tickled her skin.

Claire glanced at him sideways. “I know what that means,” she teased.

“Yeah?” Owen gazed at her as he slid his hands up her the sides of her legs.

“You have some weird kinks, Owen Grady,” she breathed as she leaned her head into the curve of his neck.

Owen grinned. “I can’t wait until we get to yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m supposed to be working on the Medieval AU (but that involves plot argh.) Here’s something quick and sweet while we wait.


End file.
